There is a certain type of image forming apparatus like a MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) that not only supports basic functions including print functions, copy functions, scan functions, fax functions and others (which are referred to as image forming functions as a general term for these functions), but also supports server functions including Web server functions and/or file server functions. Such type of image forming apparatus is now coming on the market.
A consideration is given to such an image forming apparatus providing server functions, configured to execute both processing relating to the image forming functions and processing relating to the server functions on one and same processing unit. When requests to use the server functions, sent from client terminals are centralized on one image forming apparatus that is executing of a print job, it can affect the execution of the print job. For example, the centralization of requests can increase the load on a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and memory usage of the image forming apparatus and can result in deterioration about performance of the execution of the print job which is executed together with processing relating to the server functions in parallel. Further, the centralization of requests can affect real-time control of mechanical components of the image forming apparatus, which relate to execution of the print job, and real-time image processing in the image forming apparatus. It can result in deterioration about reliability of the execution of the print job.